This study is aimed at improving the length of remission and potential for cure in this group of patients. Another purpose of this study is to define more clearly the characteristics of children within this group by laboratory studies requiring blood and bone marrow samples aimed at defining the nature of the leukemic cell. Patients will receive one of two therapies differing in the sequence, timing, and dose of the drugs given. However, the same drugs are used in both therapies. The study will compare the speed of response and duration.